


Candlelight in Firenze

by candlelight27



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Gestures, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really short drabble that shows a slice of Ezio and reader's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight in Firenze

**Author's Note:**

> Writer is not a native English speaker so any help is appreciated. I hope you like it!

I lit a candle. Its warm light fell upon my shift and the whole room acquired colour. I walked past my bed slowly, as entranced in a dream, and sat at the side of the window. The imperceptible rain that had been caressing the rooftops of Firenze all day had been prolongued deep into the night. I sighed. I couldn’t hear a single piece of news about him. Seeking answers was hard when his name was forbidden on my lips, but the shadows usually were my friends and breathed a rumour. My spirit troubled itself, knowing that he could be dead. I had learnt to cope with the pain, for he had always come back, but the lack of his sight was depressing. That night I was terrified.

 

Sorrow took my heart and suddenly my eyes found their own rain. My cheeks were as wet as the stone of the buildings, and my mind was covered in thoughts of my lover’s fate. Only the beating of the sky drops was heard, leaving my silence oblivious to the rest of the world.

 

A hand touched my trembling face through the open window. ‘Could it be…?’ I thought.

 

“Permesso.” It was Ezio’s carefree voice. The ligh of the candle was warm once again. I didn’t answer; I delightedly tried to conceal my tears. He had got inside the room even though his clothes, which was that strange attire of the assassins, were soaked. “I’m sorry, bella, but things got complicated.”

 

“Do not worry, amore mio.” I said quickly. “As long as you come back, I shall wait for you.”

 

“You have been crying.” He tenderly whispered to my ear. “I’m so sorry… Don’t ever waste your tears on me.”

 

I frowned and distanced myself from him. Lightnings and thunders grew inside my head, but only a thin thread crossed my lips.

 

“You told me yourself, Ezio: everything is permitted. Cry I will, for love I will. And you won’t- no, you _can’t_ tell me otherwise.”

 

“But I don’t want you to think that love is suffering.”

 

“And I don’t. It’s true that keeping this a secret makes me upset… but you are wonderful. You’ve brought light into my life, and I wouldn’t change anything of it. Although I dream of a world where we can be together, that doesn’t mean that I want to forget all we’ve been through.” We looked at each other. I kissed his cheek to see that his eyes were watery too.

 

_Oh, Ezio. Some day we will have a future._

 


End file.
